


Summer shounen

by Cutesonas



Series: Summer Shounen [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BNHA crossover, Crossover, Interns & Internships, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Mentor Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko Being an Asshole, Summer Vacation, The Raft Prison (Marvel), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Summary: Every summer, pro hero kids in training take work studies in New York City under marvel heros/vigilantes, however this year the league of villians and Wilson Fisk have something cooked up for everyone.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, League of Villains & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako
Series: Summer Shounen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836820
Kudos: 16





	1. End

This story is different from many, for many reasons. One of the many reasons is because unlike many stories, it actually begins at the end. The happy ending for the hero’s, the fall of a corrupt king, the destruction of a machine that would have ripped reality as they knew it into pieces. This story starts with a man coming so close to reviving his family, only for it to literally be destroyed before his eyes. This story starts with the tears of Wilson Fisk. 

A broken man, a man who has lost his family, a man who believed he could bring them back by grabbing time but the horns. A man who spent every penny he had to do so, to manipulate time so it would be in his favor. A man who in the end, failed to bring back the only people that warmed his cold, icy heart. A pathetic man who is now witnessing the last and possibly final blows to his last hope of holding his daughter in his arms again. A man who-

Is oddly the only one moving? 

This was odd.

It was as if someone froze all the heroes right where they stood, like someone turned them into statues, someone who forgot the man in mourning. Or maybe that was the point, and they didn’t forget?

Perhaps the machine malfunctioned due to the destruction, but why would it spare him?

Fisk tiptoed around his lab, yet even with all his movement none of the spandex wearing assholes even flinched, neither did the cars on the street or the people move so much as wink. It seemed as no matter where Fisk turned, his stomach would fill with dread, and his head would fill with thoughts of regret and realization of what his meddling with has led to. However the worrying did not last long, nor was it exactly short, for as it would be impossible to record how long it could have possibly have been due to him being literally stuck in a vat where time was nonexistent.

“Wilson Fisk…” a high pitched voice shrill, prompting the man who owned the name to turn as quickly as he could to whoever the voice belonged to. 

Said voice seemed to come from a rather...small statured person. A little girl to be exact. Her eerily wide and blue eyes staring at Fisk with a large smile on her soft, white and freckled cheeks. Her dress white and fresh like snow, her hair the perfect golden shade of blonde. She then extended her small and almost perfect hand to him.

“Names Penelope Pendleton, nice to meetcha.” She squeaked, revealing her bright white teeth with a wide smile. “I got a business proposal for ya, champ.”

Fisk didn’t find this amusing, not one bit, not at all. “What did you do?”

The little girl giggled, “It’s what I’m about to do that should concern you.” She pulled a small clicker from her pocket, and with a single push of a button she broadcasted to the man all the footage she gathered from him starting from June first. “I can give you a do over.” 

The man still wasn’t following, crossing his arms he gave the child a glare. “Elaborate.”

So she did, lecturing about every mistake he made due to stress or his overbearing anger, or simply not planning everything through because ultimately, the Kingpin was unaware that working alone will eventually get himself imprisoned, beaten to a pulp or killed. 

“You need allies.” Penelope states, pushing another button on her magical clicker, “Why not use them?” The hologram screen faded into footage of the League Of Villains, “They are more capable than meets the eye.”

Fisk hummed, the light of the footage making his face glow a little, “I still don’t understand.” He turned his head to the kid, “Why would you do all of this for me?” 

Penelope simply smiled at him, “Because I need Japan to myself, they have something I want.”

“Which is?”

“You’ll find out in later time, now do we have a deal or not?”

The blond child stuck out her hand to shake once more, 

Fisk thought about it, more and more, she was legit, as they were literally discussing this in a vast, timeless space, and knew what he was trying to achieve, and even offered allies to him.

So he shook it, “Deal.”


	2. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The League Of Villians were sent to the Raft, don't ask how.

There are all types of people who get imprisoned in the Raft, but Tomura Shigaraki was different. Mostly because he was the most difficult to actually contain in the Raft. His identity was practically clean in the United states, so they naively put regular cuffs on him, and in doing so lost six officers and one is still on paid leave for his injuries. So, they assumed he was a mutant, and lost another three officers due to the insufficient power canceller that on him was just a stylish collar. Not wanting to lose more officers, or wanting to spend nights constantly chasing him because he was constantly attempting to escape, they locked him in solitary confinement, applying every other power canceller they could possibly get. 

That wasn’t enough either.

Everyday, he would hit his arms on the floor, the walls, doors, his own head, to break them in, to deem them useless. 

In about two weeks, he ended five more guards' lives.

So now he’s on constant watch, constant guards at his very, very small cell, chained to the floor and spoon fed food. 

Of course, none of that surveillance mattered when time is at a standstill. 

Standing in front of that door though, a couple of feet separating the Kingpin and Shigaraki was something that felt...illegal. Morally wrong, like this deal was a mistake. But Fisk has vows, vows he doesn’t plan to break even if his wife is six feet under. So he took a breath, gripping the door knob, and finally swinging the door open.

Penelope and Fisk politely introduced themselves to the man on the floor, said man, did not say anything, nor did his facial expression change even a little. 

“How did you break into my cell?” he croaked, as if their introductions meant little to him, which it did. 

“I’ll answer this, big guy.” Penelope grinned, explaining the logistics of how her time travel contraption works, the alliance she plans to form, and how they planned to unlock the chains that locked the man in place.

Throughout her entire explanation, Shigaraki was still lacking emotion towards the two of them, however. 

When she was finally done, he hummed in thought, pondering the pros and cons.  
And finally, he said it.   
“Not interested.”

Penelope's grin turned crooked. “Excuse me?”

“The League Of Villains don’t work with toddlers and bald men.”  
The toddler was seemingly ready to strangle the greasy man, but then took a breath, her sharp smile reappearing on her face. “Don’t tell me, you have to ask your sensei for permission?”

His eyebrows furrowed, squinting at the girl. “You talk big for a child, are you sure you really want to break me out?”

“I talk big because I know what I’m doing, meanwhile you are spoon fed sludge and smell like Captain America's sweaty bra. I’m giving you a chance for redemption. I’m saving you.”

Weirdly, that was the push Shigaraki needed. 

They unlocked his chains, restraints, quirk cancellers, and whatever else.

Next was Kurogiri, who was surprisingly a well behaved prisoner, Toga, who unsurprisingly wasn’t, then Dabi and Twice. 

So, it was settled, they had a deal. Protection for distraction. Fisk even offered them a couple of warehouses to operate in, along with five star hotels, so far their little alliance was running smoothly, all they had to do now was go back to June first and let time run its course like normal.


	3. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> early morning at the airport

Instead of his alarm, Aizawa woke up to a phone call. First assumption was from Eraser Mic, as a last goodbye and good luck before the flight today, or maybe a nagging All Might, but instead, it was Midnight. 

“What is it.” he impatiently remarks.   
“There has been a time disturbance.”

“Really? Is it because you’re not letting me sleep?”

“No.” Midnight objects. “Nick fury called, asking if someone from our end was messing with things they aren’t.”  
Aizawa hummed. “Do you think the League of Villains really have that type of tech?”  
“Actually I...was calling to ask you the same thing.”

There was a pause between the two. 

“I doubt they have the funds for such a thing.”

Midnight sighed in relief. “Yeah, you’re right. He’s scheduling a meeting soon though.”

“It’s not our problem, take it easy.”

The flight takes off at five, Tenya arrives at three. Aizawa and Midnight arrive at four, followed by Midoriya, Bakugo, Ochako, etcetera etcetera. All mostly tired, half awake, or napping. Some weren’t even changed out of their pajamas. Not like their teacher was judging though, he was equally just as tired, if not more. Surprisingly, due to this fact the metal detectors, bag searches and whatever else went swimmingly with no complaint and no child left behind, including Toru. Even when class 1B showed they were hardly arguing, it was peaceful. 

So peaceful in fact, it gave ample time for Aizawa to let his mind wonder, he has been a teacher for years now, and he’ll admit, this trip was one of the best things that came with the job. One, because he could see his students grow in ways he didn’t even fathom and two, he had friends in the Big Apple. Friends who miss him as much as he misses them. 

Finally, the plane was ready for lift off, not like any of the kids witnessed it, as many have quickly fallen back to sleep with ease in the last couple of minutes. That is, excluding the reasonable ones who are riddled with what is to come. Example one being Midoriya, who was selected by none other than Captain America for his work study. You could tell he was nervous from his murmuring that would have disturbed the person next to him if she herself was not also worried.

Ochako Uraraka. Now from an outsider's perspective, she was an odd case. She was selected by The Punisher. Fitting, but of course, something Aizawa and Midnight are planning to keep an eye on. 

Behind them was snoring Kaminari and wide awake Sero Hanta, working under Spider-man.

You’d think that would make a kid rest easy, but oddly for him, it doesn’t seem to be the case.

The homeroom teacher could go on and on about it, but really it didn’t matter. They can’t stay up forever. 

They’ll be okay, Aizawa will make sure of that. So rest easy, class 1A, rest easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats a wrap! get ready for midoriya and captain americas adventures up next!


End file.
